User talk:AskSuzette101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Littles and Tiaras page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 11:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hey i saw whats going on on the other wiki i messaged you here so she wouldnt see idk she might see if shes offending you just annoy her here lemmie give u a few tricks of the trade if she tells you to get lost just stay there and comment often n if she tries to talk to you ignore her n pretend she doesnt exist Lenneh (talk) 00:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) good then again maya doesnt really have sympathy for anyone same tbh Lenneh (talk) 00:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Your drawing request is done! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 13:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) frend im gonna write a candyxscraps fanfic yeA unless u want me to write another pairing :O i wanna wright ye u pick pairing Lenneh (talk) 23:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) i have like half of the first line so far yehaw Lenneh (talk) 23:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) no i mean the very first line this is all i have so far omg i just did a bit more ye Candy had noticed that her ghoulfriend had been feeling under the weather lately. She had also noticed that Scraps was particularly embarrased of her miss-matched skin. Candy couldn't see why. To Candy, every little bit of her was beautiful and whilst they sat together, cuddled on the sofa, thats all i got Lenneh (talk) 23:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess wat suzette chrismh deleted the crossova page ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 01:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ........ Okay Suzette i went on patch's tumblr and he said u were sending mean posts to him and that he is gonna quit tumblr i know yur not a bully but why would ya do dat? ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 18:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) check out mah new wiki its on mah profile ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 22:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Gosh, that was fast! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 20:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I type pretty fast too, but I could never think of ideas that fast! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I got one partially written about Twist E. Twirls, but I usually wind up writing one of my non-Lalaloopsy related stories. :P This is how my Twist E. one starts off... It was a bright, sunny morning. February 20th, to be exact. Twist E. Twirls yawned and stepped out of bed. "Good morning, Butter." Twist E. whispered to her hardly awake pet butterfly, whom she dubbed, "Butter" for short. Butterfly turned over in its bed and crawled under the blanket. Twist E. sighed. She decided to go get some breakfast at her best friend Cherry Crisp Crust's house. She got ready to go, and awoke Butterfly to come along. Butterfly drowsily laid on Twist E's shoulder as the walked to Cherry's house. Butterfly never really got along with Cherry's pet blackbird. Twist E. came to Cherry and Blackbird's house and knocked on the door. I've got some more, but that would leave you off on a, "What?" note. WHOOPS! That last one was me, I forgot to sign it! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No no no! That's okay! I'll have to finish it first. Thanks anyway, though. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I can put it up when I'm done with it, I'm trying to write more of it now. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) aa no frend it only took like a minuet its not good aa thank u anyway pets u Lenneh (talk) 23:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) i doubt that they would let any couples or something on the show but it would b nice if sir and lady were together i actually ship sir and patch tho hh Lenneh (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC)